Raiden (Metal Gear)
Raiden is a character from the video game series, Metal Gear. He previously fought Wolverine in the 52nd episode of Death Battle, Wolverine VS Raiden, Genji in DBX, and Genos in One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alex Mercer vs Raiden (Metal Gear) (Abandoned) * Raiden vs Alpha (VainGlory) * Raiden vs Black★Rock Shooter * Carnage VS Raiden (Metal Gear) * Cyborg vs. Raiden * Dante vs Raiden * Deadpool vs Raiden * Raiden vs Deathstroke * Esdeath vs Raiden * General Grievous vs Raiden (Abandoned) * Genos vs. Raiden * Greninja vs Raiden * Raiden vs. Guts * Iron Man vs Raiden * Killua Zoldyck vs Raiden * Kirito vs Raiden * Raiden vs Labrys * Raiden vs Leonhardt Victorion * Raiden VS Masked Man * Raiden (Mortal Kombat) vs Raiden (Metal Gear) * Roronoa Zoro vs. Raiden * Raiden vs Ruby Rose * Raiden VS Ryūko Matoi * Raiden VS Sasuke Uchiha * Satsuki Kiryuin vs. Raiden * Siege vs Raiden(Metal Gear) (Abandoned) * Raiden vs. Speed-o'-Sound Sonic * Sonic The Hedgehog vs Raiden * Raiden vs Tatsumi * Raiden vs Genji (Hoot Freeman only) * Raiden vs. Undyne (Abandoned) Completed Fights * Raiden vs. Akame * [[Raiden vs Asuna Yuuki|'Raiden vs Asuna Yuuki']] (By Simbiothero) * Raiden vs Bygone * [[Darth Vader vs. Raiden |'Darth Vader vs. Raiden ']] * [[Raiden vs Excalibur |'Raiden vs Excalibur ']] * Galen Marek vs Raiden ' * [[Henry Cooldown vs. Raiden |'Henry Cooldown vs. Raiden ']] * [[Jake vs Raiden |'Jake vs Raiden ']] * [[Kakashi Hatake VS Raiden |'Kakashi Hatake VS Raiden ']] * [[Raiden VS Lex Luthor |'Raiden VS Lex Luthor ']] * [[Master Chief vs Raiden|'Master Chief vs Raiden]] * [[Meta Knight vs. Raiden|'Meta Knight vs. Raiden']] * [[Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Nu-13|'Raiden vs. Nu-13 ']] * [[Ryu Hayabusa vs. Raiden (Metal Gear)|'Ryu Hayabusa vs. Raiden (Metal Gear)']] * [[Seryu Ubiquitous vs Raiden |'Seryu Ubiquitous vs Raiden ']] * [[Spider-Man vs. Raiden (Metal Gear)|'Spider-Man vs. Raiden (Metal Gear)']] * [[Strider Hiryu VS Raiden (Metal Gear)|'Strider Hiryu VS Raiden (Metal Gear)']] * Vergil vs Raiden * [[Raiden (Metal Gear) VS Yaiba Kamikaze|'Raiden (Metal Gear) VS Yaiba Kamikaze']] * Yang vs. Raiden * [[Raiden (Metal Gear) vs. Zero (Mega Man X)|'Raiden vs. Zero']] Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 11 * Losses: 10 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aarbron (Shadow of the Beast) * Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Blaster Blade (Cardfight!! Vanguard) * Claire Harvey (Hundred) * Doomguy (Doom) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Genesect (Pokémon) * Ichika Orimura (Infinite Stratos) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Kratos (God of War) * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) * Nero (Devil May Cry) * The Predator * Origami Tobiichi (Date a Live) * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Taka (VainGlory) * Yasha (Asura's Wrath) * Leonardo (Teenege Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Smoke (Mortal Kombat) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Raven (Elsword) History Jack is an American child soldier who was born in the 1980's and was raised by Solidus Snake. His body was heavily modified after he was captured due to his anti-Patriot activities; making him a deadly Ninja cyborg. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Jack *Age: 35 years *Height: Approx. 5'10"/177.8 cm *Aliases: Jack the Ripper, White Devil, Snake, Mr. Lightning Bolt *Former child soldier & spy *Member of Maverick Security Counseling Inc. *Proud wearer of 5 cyborg bodies Powers & Arsenal *Durable cyborg body *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Can generate electricity *Fuel cell electrolyte absorption *Blade Mode *Zandatsu *Ripper Mode Murasama High-Frequency Blade *Vibrations destabilize target's molecular bonds *Faster vibrations rate than Raiden's original HF Blade *High uptake rate *Originally forged in 16th century *Previously owned by Sam Rodrigues *ID Locked *Cuts through nanomachines, son! Feats *Defeated Solidus Snake *Helped bring down the Patriots *Defeated Desperado & World Marshal *Blocked attacks from Metal Gears RAY & EXCELSUS *Lifted & threw Metal Gear RAY & EXCELSUS *Held back Outer Haven battleship *Survived the mindf##king story of Metal Gear Solid 2 Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real Name: Jack *Age: 30's *Child soldier during Liberian Civil War. *Member of Task Force XXI, FOXHOUND and Maverick. *Most of his body was replaced with cybernetics. Powers and Abilities *Super strength *Super speed *Durability *Can generate electricity *Fuel cell electrolyte absorption *Blade Mode / Zandatsu *Can somehow time-travel (Metal Gear Raiden Snake Eraser, Metal Gear Solid 5: Ground Zeroes - Jamais Vu, Non-canon). Strength and Durability *His cyborg body is designed to be superior to a nuclear level **Single-handedly matched a Metal Gear Ray's strength and threw it in the air without proper enhancements **Flipped a Metal Gear Excelsus with his cyborg enhancements *His Ripper mode increases Strength Speed *Can easily react to bullets and rockets (Even without his cyborg body). *Can travel/run at the max of Mach 2 (Stated by Sundowner). *Zandatsu (Increases Raiden's reaction and combat speed from 50% to 90%) and Ripper mode increases. **Zandatsu / Blade Mode can react to falling raindrops in his fights against ''Monsoon'''' (Ripper Mode)'' and Sundowner. *Carried The Execlsus' arm and strong enough to swing it at blinding speeds. *Almost escaped a possible EMP High-Frequency Blades * High-Frequency Blade ** Standard weapon for weakening molecular bonds through high-speed attacks * Armor Breaker ** A Kabutowari offering more lethal cutting power in destroying heavy armory * High-Frequency Long Sword ** A long-style, curved Nodachi * High-Frequency Wooden Sword ** Though incapable of cutting through targets, it's an ideal choice in subduing foes rather than killing them * Stun Blade ** Infused with a 2-million-volt current, it can temporarily shut down interferences of electronics and cyborg enemies while being a convenient cutting weapon * High-Frequency Machete ** Though it has a shorter reach on enemies, Raiden's speed swifts faster ** Plus, it goes great with the Mariachi Uniform * Murasama Blade ** Passed down by the Rodrigues family and modified by Jetstream Sam ** Unlike Raiden's "Tool of Justice", the Murasama is capable of penetrating through Armstrong's nanomachines ** An explosive charge housed in the scabbard enables a lightning-quick draw Zandatsu * Increases Raiden's reaction and combat speed from 50% to 90%. Ripper Mode * Increases Raiden's speed and strength at insane levels. Arsenal *Mk. 23 Pistol *Throwing Knives *LAG-2 Rocket Launcher *Homing Missile Launcher *Cardboard Boxes *Drum Cans *3D Photo Frames *Grenades **Fragmentation **EMP (Short-circuits enemy cyborgs) **RP (Denies infra-red tracking) **Jam (Blocks out simple electronic communications) *Nano repair Paste **Heals Raiden *Electrolyte Pack **Refills Raiden's fuel-cells for Zandatsu/Ripper mode *Bloodlust **Twin pincer blades **Comes together in a "scissor" formation *Dystopia **Twin magnetic sais **Can pull himself towards enemies *L'Etranger **Bladed polearm made of Tripod arms with knives at both ends **Relaxed to be used as a whip Cyborg Body *Enables most of Raiden's powers and abilities *Enhanced Augmented Reality (Easy tracking of enemies through obstacles) Feats * Metal Gear Solid 2 ** Killed every member of Dead Cell except for Fortune. *** Killed Vamp two times, once when he had a hostage. ** Destroyed a Harrier piloted by Solidus Snake. ** Can block bullets with a sword. ** Can dodge rockets. ** Destroyed several Metal Gear Rays on his own. ** Killed Solidus Snake. * Metal Gear Solid 4 ** Killed several GECKOs with ease. ** Finally killed Vamp. ** Held off Outer Haven with one arm. ** Fended off FROGS without any arms. *Metal Gear Rising: Revengence (4 years after MGS4) **Defeated Blade Wolf, Mistral, Monsoon, Sundowner, Sam and Armstrong. **Has thrown a Metal Gear Ray into the air. **Can jump on missiles in mid-air. **Took down The Excelsus single-handed. ***Flipped over a Metal Gear Excelsus. ***Carried one of Execelsus' knifes and strong enough to swing it at blinding speeds. **Can take blows from Armstrong. **Survived after being punched through the Excelcus by Armstrong and it explodes, without a scratch, but hurt. **Can easily cut right through trees. Non-Canon Feats *PlayStation Battle Royale **Rivals Cole MacGrath *Metal Gear Raiden Snake Eraser **Survived a beating from Volgin twice within the span of a few minutes. **Survived being trampled by a horde of soldiers and then being run over by the Shagohod. *Metal Gear Solid 5: Ground Zeroes - Jamais Vu Faults *Can still die if he takes too much damage. **Reliant on enemy power cores to heal. **Very vulnerable to amputation. *High-frequency sword was broken by Armstrong. *His stamina is finite; he can fatigue quickly if he uses too much fuel. *Zandatsu only lasts for seconds *Limited Nanorepair Paste and Electrolyte Pack *Few long ranged options: prefers close combat. *Often has no regard for his own safety or well-being: especially as 'Jack the Ripper'. *Defeated by Sam Rodrigues in their first encounter. *Has PTSD from his past childhood *Before he worn the cybernetic armour, he used to be a clumsy sidekick who would trip all over the place. Gallery Raiden-MGS2.jpg|Raiden during Metal Gear Solid 2 28tgfw6.png|Raiden's first cybernetic body, making its debut in Metal Gear Solid 4 RaidencyborgIntro.jpg|Raiden during the first chapter of Metal Gear Rising MGR-HighFrequencyMurasamaBlade.png Metal_Gear_Rising_Revengeance_-_Ripper_Mode_Trailer.jpg|Ripper Mode playstation_all_stars__battle_royale__raiden_by_acdramon-d5kp0mo.png|Raiden in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Trivia * Raiden is the third Konami character to get into Death Battle. The first two were Bomberman and Solid Snake. ** He is also the second Metal Gear character to get in. The first was Solid Snake. * Raiden is the fifth cyborg combatant, after RoboCop, Sektor, Fulgore, and Darth Vader. * He's the second combatant named Raiden, the first being Raiden from the Mortal Kombat series. ** Coincidentally, they both fought a Marvel Comics character. ** This Raiden, however, is the only one to have won his Death Battle. * Raiden is the first cyborg combatant who doesn't fight a combatant who utilizes technology to fight. (Although Wolverine's adamantium skeleton was a product of science, it's still a part of his natural biology). * Raiden is the second combatant to win a Death Battle, a One Minute Melee and a DBX. The first was Roronoa Zoro, the third was Zero, the forth was Akuma, and the fifth was Vegeta. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Bombers Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Nuclear/Radioactive Abilities Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Cyborg Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Gun Wielders Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Konami Characters Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Machete Wielders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Metal Gear Characters Category:Military Combatants Category:Missile User Category:Ninja Category:Nuclear Weapon Users Category:Playable Character Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Samurai Category:Secret Agents Category:Snipers Category:Spy Category:Super Soldiers Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Time Travelers Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Warrior